Magi:Dungeon princess
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: TIME-TRAVEL! AU! FEM. JAFAR! That's all you need to know! And I know this sounds lame, but please try it out. I want to know if it's good.
1. Chapter 1

there will be some OC'S included for the sake of the storyline.

And thank you again Marika Thompson for allowing me use of your OCs.

··························...

···············...

··········...

-"No! Big sis *****!"

"*****! Stop! Please!"

"Miss *****! Listen to us!"

"*****-san!"

"...I'm sorry...my kings...goodbye...I love you, Sin..."-

·······...·······...········...····················...····...·······································

She wakes up feeling exhausted and old, but that shouldn't be. She was only ten. Why should she feel old like she's lived her life several times as much as it should be impossibly. She sighed. Stretching her limbs she slid off her bed her pale bruised feet stinging with each step she took. Ignoring the stinging pain down below she walked across the hall and into her guest room.

Lying there bandaged with more bandages lying on the ground covered in blood was a girl, wait correction- woman, with long blonde hair and pale skin. She had changed the woman's clothes washing out the blood and sowing the tears of her old clothes as best she could. Honestly she was not cut out for girly things like that.

She sighed. The woman had yet to wake up and three days had already passed. Creeping silently she began to change the bandages around the woman's torso, neck, feet, and arms. Before she could finished wrapping the bandages around the woman's torso she realized that bright eyes, that looked like what she thought golden apples would look like, were watching her. Ignoring the stares she was receiving she continued her work and bandages the rest of the other females body. Tying the last of the bandages on place she stood up picking up every last bandage she found on the ground and left the room. Most people would be worried about being attacked by the random person they just helped, but not her.

Nope sorry bandits and other dangerous people it's best to leave this one alone. Don't go picking at a snake it'll only leave you a scar and poison that'll kill you.

Humming while she walked up to the fire she dumped the used bandages into the flame and watched them burn. Bringing out the food she had left she brought out pans and other tools meant for cooking and began preparing breakfast.

By the time she had finished the sun had begun to rise and the morning calls of the birds began setting in. Driving the cart filled with wonderfully smelling food that looked as good as it smelled.

Returning to the guest room She found the female lying on the ground red tainting the once white bandages. She groaned silently and rushed to help the other.

By the time she finished rebandeging the wounds and cleaning them from any infections it was midday. Tired from all the work she had just done she felt the need to sleep, but she wouldn't just yet. She still had to wait for a certain someone to visit. Sliding her feet on the floor she moved slower than a snail towards her own room which happened to be known as the treasure room from what Nalddias° had told her.

Lying on the smooth glass floor she closed her eyes a silent yawn escaping her lips.

...

Bright electric sapphire blue eyes stared down at the sleeping child with short white kinda wavy bouncy hair with pale skin and small freckles on her nose. He smiled softly.

"Sweet dreams little dungeon princess...Jafar."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\~\~~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

SO what Do you think? I'm sorry it's really short. I hope I've got find of you interested. Please review and tell me of your opinion. ^^ Sorry for any mistakes find. I tend to write better stories as night when I'm tired so I might make a few mistakes here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say something in the first chapter. I DON'T OWN MAGI OR Marika Thompson's OCS.

·····························································································································································································

Jafar slept for most of the day having stayed up late for almost three entire days. Sleeping soundly in her 'bed' Jafar remained so leaving her guest unattended to.

GUEST ROOM:

Lying injured unable to move was Li-Fuan. She was extremely annoyed by her inability to move. But she wasn't stupid. Oh she knew what had happened. She had tried walking out and instead ended up reopening her wounds.

'That girl must've treated my wounds again. I wonder where she is now though.'

She sighed once again and eventually fell asleep thinking about Vittel and the others.

TREASURE ROOM(A.K.A JAFARS ROOM):

Watching the empire of Reim bustling with excitement Nalddias smiled mysteriously watching a certain violet haired boy around the age of fourteen with a band of misfits following him.

"Please do hurry My Prince. You shouldn't keep a lady such as our little dungeon princess waiting~"

He chuckled softly while petting Jafar's soft pale hair tenderly so.

He could hear the gentle pounding of her heart beating in a sort of melodic way through her chest while the soft puffs of breath escaping her lips stayed together in a rhythmic pattern. He smiled sadly- affection laced in between at her.

"...He'll be here for you soon. So please, wait just a little bit longer...Please My Queen." He held her tightly to his chest expelling all of the black ruhk floating around her and returning them to white. Only one remained, but that was fine. That one would never think if harming her who it considered friend.

~Dreams~

The voices around her started again. Every night she slept they were there. Voices. Shouting, screaming, begging, pleading, sobbing. It was the same.

The voices were static like; there but not. Only small phrases reached her but most of them never remained with her after waking up. Sometimes there were visuals along with the voices but those were rare.

Ja'far felt as if she was floating during those times.

Listening intently she heard a soft voice calling out to her, but knowing how soft the voices could be the person was possibly screaming instead.

"Jafar! Wait! Don't try attacking it all on your own!"

A flash of light and she saw a young boy with electric blue hair and widened sapphire eyes wearing a black mages dress robe screaming.

"Mommy! Help me! ...I'm scared...There's something here...!"

Another flash and the blurry visual of a young child that had pale hair tinted dark sapphire blue and gray eyes with tears dripping down her cheeks and eyes wide with fear hugging a stuffed doll close to her whilst clutching a small red dependent in her small delicate hand.

She felt a small shock of pain running through her body when she heard the soft warm voice of Nalddias calling for her.

"...My dear Dungeon Princess..it's time for you to open your eyes."

The dream came to an end and Jafar slowly opened her eyes. She moved away from the bright sunlight reflecting off the glass sphere and stood on all fours trying to get up. She felt Nalddias' gentle hand pull her up and lead her towards the outside of the tower.

From where they were standing she could see the entire ship. While to the outside eye it may look as a floating island it was in fact just a flying ship. The bottom half of it was made of glass, which was pretty much unbreakable- which yes she had tried breaking before, and the rest of the ship was covered with magical wildlife that grew anything she needed and some broken old homes that before would've possibly looked majestic before time waved its magic over it. Remaining in one piece though was her clock tower. The inside of the tower was large and spacious. At the very bottom where the glass was the treasure room and floating in there going back up and down was a crystal sphere that mapped the entire world. While it also had other uses that was what it was truly meant for.

Stifling her yawn Ja'far held onto Nalddias' hand while rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"So," she said locking eyes with Nalddias' dark sapphire sky blue eyes, "What did you wake me up for?"

She saw him smile secretly which ticked her off. Usually when he smiled like that he was either planning something or he knew something but wasn't planning on telling. He smiled abit apologetically but mostly he grinned in excitement.

"A little birdie told me that a certain King Candidate has caught your attention. Care to meet him?" He stifled his laughter the moment he caught sight of her burning pink cheeks.

She turned to face her black ruhk, "You promised not to say anything!" The ruhk flapped speedily as if trying to excuse itself from being yelled at. While the two continued the one sided banter, since only Ja'far was speaking, Nalddias' ended conversing silently with the black ruhk perched on his shoulder.

'This is funny! Are they honestly arguing about it? Haha!'

Nalddias chuckled softly nodding his head in silent agreement. 'It'd be nice if she answers me soon though.'

The ruhk sighed a sweat drop forming on its head. I'd that really all you can think right now?'

"Yes," he deadpanned. The only thought in the ruhk's mind was, 'Men and their nosey curiosity.'

And that my friends is the end of this chapter. so what do you think? I think it came out alright. Anyways rate review and and suggestions on the title are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Magi or Marika Thompson's OC's. Thank you to those following! And thank you Lu for another one of your reviews! x3

As to answer your thoughts on the last review I cannot officially tell you because then that would spoil the plot but yes that is Alex-chan. I will explain the blue tint she has in the future.

Again Thank you all for following!

\\\\\\\\\\\\******\\***\\****\\******\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\································

Today Ja'far finally had a chance to talk to the blonde. She came by bringing with her freshly made cheddar cheese and broccoli soup and some toasted bread when she caught sight of the female standing a bit of a tremble in her stance, but standing either way. A soft smile reached her lips.

Strolling over towards the other she immediately looked over her checking to see if any of her injuries had reopened for a second time. Finding no sign of reopened wounds Ja'far sighed in relief smiling whilst Li-Fuan observed Ja'far.

They stood there facing each other before Nalddias came in carrying a large child with messy sky blue hair and cerulean colored eyes. Li-Fuan's eyes widened while Nalddias looked over at Ja'far for help. Ja'far giggled softly but went over to help Nalddias. The child was already her size maybe an inch shorter, but still very large for an infant. Ja'far struggled abit with the child's weight.

Nalddias stretched his arms and his back sighing in delight as he did so. He caught Li-Fuan's gaze and smiled, if just a bit threatening.

"Hello, I don't believe we've had a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Nalddias and the little princess is Jafar." He stuck out his hand as he introduce himself and Jafar. Li-Fuan studied him for a minute before shaking his hand and introducing herself,"Li-Fuan."

Nalddias smiled, less threatening this time, and turned to Ja'far. She and the young infant were seated on the ground playing with one of the many old toys Ja'far had collected over the years. Ja'far grinned widely as she showed the younger child exactly how the toy worked and how to play with it. The child seemed to gain stars in his eyes and he saw how it worked and began clapping wildly. He stretched out his hands wanting to try the toy out himself. She kindly handed the toy to him watching him play.

Standing she dusted the soot off her skirt and turned to Li-Fuan. "I brought you some food if you're hungry." Li-Fuan nodded thanking Ja'far.

Smiling, which Nalddias noticed she had started to do more often, Ja'far turned her attention back to the younger child in the room. Mean while Nalddias conversed with Li-Fuan.

"So how are you feeling miss Li-Fuan?" His smile never left his face for even a moment and his eyes remained closed. Considering on how to answer his question Li-Fuan paused for a moment.

"Fine I suppose." Silence remained between them after that until Ja'far came up to Nalddias grabbing onto his silk robe weakly turning purple slowly from chasing and now carrying the infant.

"Switch...!" She called out to him desperately. Nalddias chuckled hesitantly not wanting to go back to day care duty. Ja'far gave him a sharp glare her eyes flashing a startling silver with a snake like pupil before returning to normal.

Li-Fuan blinked thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. Nalddias lifted the child carrying the him in his arms a slight tremble in them. Mean while Ja'far was catching her breath and resting on the bed besides her.

There was silence. Li-Fuan lifted a spoonful of the still warm soup taking a small taste of it before her eyes lit up like she had just discovered an island load of treasure. Devouring the soup in record time she tried it out with the bread loving the crispy taste with the warm cheese.

Ja'far smiled proud of her cooking.

"Do you want me to get some more cheddar cheese and broccoli soup for you miss Li-Fuan?" Nodding like her life depended on it Li-Fuan handed the empty tray to her.

Giggling softly Jafar took the tray and rushed out the room. When she came back Li-Fuan devoured it once again. The process was repeated several more times before she was finally full.

While she did so Jafar's thoughts drifted off, 'She could rival Nalddias in a food competition...'

She chuckled silently at the thought of the two elders having a food competition.

Li-Fuan heard her chuckling turning her stare at Ja'far raising an eyebrow as to ask, 'what's so funny?'

Ja'far shook her head. "It's nothing. By the way how do you feel?"

Li-Fuan flipped herself into a standing position. "Better now that I've eaten some of that heavenly food you've cooked. I have to say it tastes good when it's cold but so much better when it's fresh and warm~" Her moth began watering once again when she thought of the food.

Nalddias smiled at her, "It does doesn't it? It's hard to eat any other food besides Jaffy's after having eaten it. Even just a lick and you're addicted." Li-Fuan nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile a bead of sweat formed behind Jafar's head along with a small blush at the compliments the two were giving her cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own the characters from Magi or the series itself not do I own Marika Thompson's OC's. They belong to her and only her!

To Lu: That's fine. I'm looking forward to reading your story! ^°^

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Nalddias and Li-Fuan seemed to get along pretty well Ja'far noted to herself. Keeping a calm smile on her face. She switched again with Nalddias for the last time after saying he had some business to do leaving both girls to take care of the young

Imuchakk.

Li-Fuan lifts the child into her arms smiling in relief. "I'm glad your safe Kikiriku." Ja'far gave the pair a side glance before leaving. The pair had yet to notice her absence.

Nalddias stood near the edge of the ship watching with narrowed eyes the bustling city beneath them. From here they could see THEM, but they could not see the ship or them.

"What are you starting at?"

He remain motionless,"Nothing much. You should head back inside though. There's a storm coming."

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

Sinbad stared continually at the sky hoping that he would find answers to all of his questions, but most importantly what had happened to Li-Fuan and Kikiriku and where they were. He sighed again for what felt like the millionth time. He could only imagine what Hinahoho and Rurumu were feeling right now. It had been two weeks since their disappearance today marking the beginning of the third week. He sighed.

Lowering his head to his knees he closed his eyes and thought.

Close by watching was Nalddias. A dark smile made its way onto his handsome face his eyes parting open only to reveal a glimmer of dark ruby eyes almost like blood reflecting images of black birds.

He stepped forwards towards Sinbad hiding his face with his long sapphire cloak held together by a red gem stone pinned where his heart would be.

"It seems to me child that you are in search of something," Sinbad looked up alarmed at the strangers voice. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" His hand rested at his hip ready to grasp upon the hilt of his blade.

His question went on ignored, "Someone important. Well I can tell you for certain that you will not find them down here. So why not search from up above in the sky?"

Sinbad tilted his head confused, 'The sky?' He pondered over the strangers words. When he looked again the man was gone and remaining there in his place was single dark blue feather that glowed softly.

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Ja'far and Li-Fuan were smiling in content as they sat in the elaborately large bath that shouldn't possibly fit in a ship, even as large and enormous as it was. Drinking some unknown substance courtesy of Ja'far Li-Fuan drank her cup dry and relaxed. Ja'far mean while closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water blowing bubbles from underneath. The two females sat quietly enjoying the others presence.

Nalddias had returned from his little expedition only to be handed a smiling Kikiriku waving his arms happily and two equally mentally scarring glares from both girls. While their brief meeting with Nalddias was-well brief- Ja'far had noticed the little twitch in his eyes. Opening her eyes and staring out at the hot fog from the heat of the water she considered asking him what had happened, but quickly shot down the idea.

While the two were close after spending so many years-centuries even!- There were still some things she didn't understand about him. He was warm and kind one minute and the next cold, heartless, and ruthless. Almost insane. Honestly though she wasn't scared.

Maybe it should've, but it didn't. In a way in comforted her. It let her know that as nice as he was he could be bad too. That he wasn't just some saint; that he was just as human as she was. In fact he was possible the only thing keeping her sanity in tact.

He was also mysterious in some ways. He was cryptic too. Sometimes it got on her nerves, but other days she was glad he never answered her. He was a brother and a father for her in a way. She smiled softly. Closing her eyes one more time she decided that she could take a short nap for now. After all it might be the last chance for sleep she'll get before that season comes by again. ·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

I updated again! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I hope I've been doing a good job on Ja'fars personality! I'm trying to still stick with the manga version but change it just a bit too. I'll update soon again I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own MAGI or the OCs here. They rightfully belong to Marika Thompson! I'll tell you which OCs I do own when they actually start to appear!

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

"So what are we going to do?" The group remained quiet thinking whether or not to believe the random stranger. Sinbad sighed.

"I think maybe we should take his advice." Wide eyes stared at him.

"Your joking right?"

Sinbad stared at Vittel with narrowed eyes. "Why not? We haven't had much luck finding them down here. What's to say that they aren't up in the sky?"

His companions stared at him doubt in their eyes. He had doubts about the theory too, but something was telling him to trust the stranger's words. That and he possibly knows what the stranger means by "in the sky". He still needs to know for sure before he can put his doubt away, but for now...

"Don't worry. I know what he means, by it."

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

Li-Fuan sighed in relief the moment she finished changing Ja'far into loosely fitted pajamas. The brat had gone in and fell asleep in the bath tub making her have to rescue her before she drowned. Even then she didn't wake up!

She groaned, frustrated with the brats behavior. Next to Ja'far was Kikiriku drooling in his sleep his normally spiked up hair falling down on his cute little chubby face. Lying on the ground resting and snoring lightly was Nalddias whose short loosely braided hair was usually pulled to the side now laid unbraided and free around him.

She was the only awake now. Plopping down into one of the chairs in the room She closed her eyes and began to sleep. ·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

Ja'far woke up silently screaming blood finding its way out from her lungs and into her mouth filling it with its awful metallic taste. She leapt out of the bed falling harshly onto the stone ground. The next thing she knows she's vomiting out so much blood it begins to build up a puddle around her.

She can't see anything around her but she feels warm and gentle hands lift her away from the blood. The hands feel cool around her boiling skin. She can hear loud voice- concerned voices. It feels nice having someone like that around.

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Lu: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Magi or Marika Thompson's OC's!

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!

·······························································

······························································ ······························································

* 'It's beautiful, no?'

'I suppose. I think it would look prettier if there was color...'

'Color?'

'Mhm! Colors like green and pink!'

'...I've never thought of seeing them in colors...I suppose that itself would be a sight worth wonders to see.'

'Colors make everything look nice. Even if they're dark colors. Life is meant to be colorful don't you think so mama?'

'...Yes...It should be shouldn't it.'*

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Nalddias stood over Ja'far listening to her ragged breath as she struggled for air trying not to swallow her own blood that threatened to spill out. His usual calm mask was gone now replaced with worry. Besides him was Li-Fuan holding a hiccuping Kikiriku on her arms worry set in her face.

He turned his attention back to Ja'far. Besides him the black ruhk fluttered nervously it's voice screaming worry from within his mind. Besides Ja'far was her black ruhk also lying motionless next to her. He bit his lip in worry.

He rose from his seat and walked silently out the room quietly whispering in Li-Fuan's ear to watch over Ja'far while he was away. Her eyes narrowed but she nodded. ·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Nalddias walked down the empty dirt road a brown leather bag hanging at his side his eyes looking only forward. He heard whispers of despair in his ears trying to get him to falter in his steps but it only served to motivate him forwards.

Finally be reached a bright door shining crystal white and he vanished.

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Sinbad stared up at the sky standing on top of the tallest building, which happened to be the theater, watching as the ship flickered in out of existence leaving a trail of sparkling golden colored dust in the air.

He had his proof. Now how to get onboard; that was the new problem.

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Li-Fuan carefully wiped away a trail of blood gliding out Ja'fars pale lips and creeping its way downwards her slender neck. Nalddias had returned saying he would be in the other side of the ship working on some cure for Ja'far.

She had said nothing keeping her eyes closely on Ja'far. She had developed a high fever which she barely managed to keep stabilized and started muttering.

Kikiriku was lying on the ground in a makeshift bed sleeping sucking on his thumb snout staining a bit of his face with tear tracks lining his cheeks. The young Imuchakk had spent almost the entire day crying and was now asleep.

Li-Fuan didn't know what time it was but she knew it was really late. She knew she couldn't sleep though. Sighing she felt Ja'fars cheek and frowned.

She pulled away and checked again. A deep chill filled her bones.

"Nalddias!"

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

* 'If they were surrounded in colors, 1125241144181, what would the world look like to you?'

'It would absolutely pretty! The entire wowldd would look like a...a rainbow!'

'A rainbow?'

'Yup! A rainbow!'

Chuckle. 'I forget your still five. Barely even a full grown child.'

Pout. '131131!'*

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Nalddias burst through the door his ruhk fluttering madly about him.

Li-Fuan looked at him and said, "Her fever's rising!"

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

* '131131...if this wowld was made up colors and shades you'd shine bright and make the prettiest shadows.'

'...'

'And! 10211021 would make the darkest shadows but they wouldn't be scary to me, cuz I know 10211021 would never hurt 131131 or me!

That's why even though the light can hurt me a lot sometimes I know that the shadows 10211021 makes will be nice and welcoming! It's the same with 19914214's darkness it's really rreeaallyy scary! But! You wanna know a secret?

I'm not scared! Because I know 131131's light will be there welcoming me back protecting me from all the dark monsters that I can keep going and not be scared!

So even when the darkness is cold so cold it feels hot, I know that there's a warm light besides me that will make things all better.

And that light is...'*

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Eyes as dark as the night opened revealing slited pupils resembling those of a snake.

I'm front of her was Li-Fuan holding a snot covered Kikiriku while covering her own mouth, and then there was Nalddias with bangs covering his eyes but holding her hand very tenderly.

"Nal..di..as...," she croaked out his name softly throat hurting as she did so.

He looked up his glassy sapphire electric blue eyes catching her own drowsy glassy emerald black eyes. She looked up and caught Li-Fuan's wheat gold colored eyes. Her eyes began to close slowly.

"Sor..ry...for...mak..ing...you..guys'...wor..ry...I'm..just...go..ing...to sle..ep...for a...lit..tle...whi..le...more..." Her eyes closed and she fell back into a peaceful rest.

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Nalddias felt Ja'fars forehead for any signs of her fever but felt no heat. He slumped into the chair relief washing over him. Li-Fuan looked at him.

"I think she's fine now. Her fever seems to have disappeared."

Li-Fuan breathed out a sigh of relief. "Why did she even get sick? She was perfectly fine before she went to sleep."

Nalddias stared at the door. Standing behind the door of the room was a figure of multiple colors. The figure was not of one solid shade or color or even a few colors. The figure was of all shades and colors. It pointed a finger at the direction of the clock tower.

'She's there...I can feel...Her shadows...'

Lips pressed into a thin line. 'Time has begun to move again...the wheel of fate is spinning brokenly...'


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the late updates! Thank you all for your support!

I do not own Marika Thompson's OC's. they belong to her and only her!

/

Sinbad looked back up towards the sky his friends right there behind him. The flying ship was landing down in the forest clearing in front of them. And on the deck of the ship waving down to them was Li-Fuan and Kikiriku. Next to them smiling if just falsely was a young girl about eleven of age with flowing white hair dressed in a turquoise blue dress and black shoes.

·······························································

·······························································

······························································

Ja'far woke to the smell of burning her nose wrinkling in disgust of the smell. She sat straight up eyes narrowed in annoyance. She cracked her knuckles and walked out her room her steps echoing around her. She passed by the kitchen finding Li-Fuan cooking a simple meal and went on by. She passed by several rooms until she came to a certain room with white smoke escaping from the bottom of it.

She grinned darkly and cracked her neck.

/

Li-Fuan looked at the door over to her left, that lead to corridor, hearing a plea for help and screaming. She caught a flash of white and blue. She looked away and returned to the task of feeding Kikiriku.

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Nalddias sat seated down far away from Ja'far rubbing his bruised cheek while Li-Fuan bandaged his head and his other cheek which was marked with scratches.

Over on the other side Ja'far was playing with Kikiriku sending him evil smiles every now and then.

Nalddias shivered. Meanwhile Li-Fuan looked over at Nalddias. Nalddias was considerably tall, not super tall but tall enough that he should've been able to get away from a small eleven year old. The thought confused her.

"There done," she tapped the bandages together and put the supplies away.

"Thank you, Li-Fuan_San." He rose from his spot only to feel evil eyes watching him. He looked over at the younger ones, and sure enough there was Ja'far. He sat back down.

/

"Nalddias," Li-Fuan called out the man. He hummed in response. "Did you purposely slow down to let Ja'far catch you?"

He turned around giving her a look that clearly expressed, 'DoIlooklikeIhaveadeathwish?'

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "No. It's hard to explain but-"

"Nalddias!" Ja'far was pointing up. "Your creepy friend's here again." Li-Fuan tilted her head, 'Creepy friend?'

/

He was the deck sitting on the edge of the ship his hand out to the side with a grape vine wrapped around it. He was cloaked in tattered rages his face hidden from view. He must've been very pale though from how pale the hand uncovered was itself. He turned his head from the plants and towards Nalddias.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Nalddias? How the years pass by so quickly."

Nalddias simply smiled his hand curled around the center of his staff a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Indeed it has, Albus Anguis-sama. How have you been by the way?"

"Fine. A great deal of paperwork has begun to pile up though ever since that stupid guy's shown up." He sighed, "Honestly I'm not sure whether to be happy about the company or to be sad about losing the time I used to have to sign and do paper work when I was alone," He shook his head.

Nalddias covered his mouth with his hand trying to cover up his laughter. He turned to the right where Albus couldn't see him. He still got shot with lightning either way. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." This time Albus sighed because of Nalddias. He shook his head.

"So how has little snake been doing? I heard she caught a fever." The change of topic placed Nalddias back into a serious mood his face turning hard.

"Yes, she caught a fever but it broke last night, or to be exact- it vanished. As if she was never sick."

"Do you know what caused it?"

Nalddias shook his head his blue hair dancing as he did so. "No, but..."

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

'She's there...I can feel...Her shadows...'

Lips pressed into a thin line. 'Time has begun to move again...the wheel of fate is spinning brokenly...'

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Albus had his arms crossed over his chest and looked at the night sky pondering the new found information.

"Did she say anything else?" A shake of the head. He saw Nalddias' guilty look.

"...Who did she look like?"

"She was colorful. She wasn't just one or two colors she was an entire array of shades and colors."

Albus stared coldly at him, "I asked WHO she looked like, Nalddias. Not WHAT she looked like."

"..."

"Who did she look like?"

"...Like..."

/

"So who exactly is this 'Creepy friend' of Nalddias?"

Ja'far hummed in response looking out the window hands resting on her cheeks. "I don't know. He feels familiar but at the same time different. Like two different people in one body..."

"Huh?"

/

"So even now she's still trying to save her..."

"..."

"Amazing. You know she would've been an incredibly powerful Magi and perhaps even a queen had she still lived. There's no doubt about that. She had belief. There's nothing stronger than that itself." He smirked, "Too bad she's dead."

Nalddias gripped the staff hard enough that it his knuckles were white.

/

"...Li-Fuan," Ja'far called out quietly.

"Yeah?"

"...Are you going to leave soon now that your wounds are healed?"

Li-Fuan's eyes widened. Of course she had been thinking of leaving soon. She had already spent an entire week here already! Hinahoho and Rurumu were probably worried sick about Kikiriku!

An image of Vittel flashed in her mind. 'He's probably really worried about me too. I have to go back!'

Ja'fars eyes never left the night sky. Dark circles formed under her eyes.

/

The clock tower stood proudly in the midst of the vegetation glowing a soft purple and sky blue. Standing at the door of the entrance was Ja'far. She was dressed in a white dress marked with golden designs of birds and eyes and dungeons she slipped through the entrance and fell into its seemingly endless depths the soft glow of the tower slowly fading into her.

She landed softly on the glass floor another soft light emitting itself from the giant glowing clock floating in the center of the darkness. She pulled off the copper colored chain around her neck showing a shining silver pocket watch engraved with an eight pointed star.

Her eyes turned into Gray viper like eyes.

"Please...One more time. One more time help me get them out."

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

"Sinbad! Mahad! Rurumu! Hinahoho! Vittel!"

Li-Fuan waved down to all of them with one arm while the other held onto Kikiriku. She turned to Ja'far a gigantic smile on her face. Ja'far smiled back. The motion looked so smooth so natural that Li-Fuan almost didn't catch the strain that was put into it.

Her smile vanished. "Ja-"

"Li-Fuan!" Her attention was drawn back to her friends. Her smile reappeared but her worry still remained. Jumping off the boat she landed on her feet like a cat. She ran up to the others meeting them all with a smile.

Meanwhile Ja'far smiled sadly and made sure not to let her hands show; because if she did then they would see the truth, and she didn't want them to. After all snakes are fantastic liars .

Trails of blood dripped down splashing against the deck leaving spots of red in their wake.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Magi or Marika Thompson's OC's! Thank all of you for the reviews!

So I actually had written this and posted it last week but I realized that I didn't like how short it was like the others and I realized that this chapter could've been better so I deleted it and rewrote it. sorry about the wait!

/

Ja'far held the pocket watch in her hands a soothing melody resounding from within. Her lips parted;

A bird rests in its cage

Time passing by in a never ending

spell

The clock strikes three

And it's time to dance

It rises from the ground flying

higher

and

higher

The clock chimes seven

It's the time of the shadows

They bind and wrap piercing through

Gentle wings

Blood flows out in waves

feeding the dark roses

She fights no more and looks out

towards the fading light

Once before she might've tried

Chasing after that light

But now her wings are broken

Unable to fly

Time passes by and no longer does

She care

The clock rings twelve

The Moon comes out to shine

The shadows bask in its light

The bird shivers in its bitterness

She waits for the sun to rise

But then she remembers the words

that the shadow told her

"The Sun is dead and now we can

live here for eternity, so cry yourself

to sleep little bird. You'll never see

that Sun again."

And even so as night has remained

ruling

The little bird remains believing that

The Sun will come back one day

again

/

Ja'far sat above the group of people listening to the question Li-Fuan about what happened to them and where she and Kikiriku were. Her eyes remained closed but she was listening.

"So then my daggers lit up with the same kind of light Sinbad's sword does when he uses Baal!" She pulled out one of her daggers and lit it up proving her statement true. Her companions stared at them in astonishment.

Ja'far though was more curious about the djinn Baal though. The name sounded oddly familiar...

Ja'far racked her brain for any person she knew of with the name Baal but found that she couldn't. Unfortunately during this time it meant she wasn't listening to the conversation down below so she didn't hear the entire question asked far below by the others.

"-whole months?"

She tilted her head an apology on her lips when Li-Fuan suddenly stood up and screamed, "TWO WHOLE MONTHS?!" The apology died on her lips. She knew what she was asked now. She shifted away from Li-Fuan sensing anger from her.

Li-Fuan crept over towards her while Ja'far internally panicked. How would she explain the situation to Li-Fuan without drawing that creature's attention back to her...? She began to back away slowly.

'B-dump!' 'B-dump!' 'B-dump!' Went her beating heart. Ja'far outwardly panicked. It was too soon. These moments never happened this quickly.

So why? She could feel bile rising up her burning throat and she bit her lip to keep from doing so. She breathed in slowly her vision darkening in a sense. Why was this moment happening earlier than the others. What made this different then the rest of the other moments?

Other than the fact that Li-Fuan was a metal vessel user...

metal vessel...Why did that term sound familiar?

Time began altering around her and she could feel the pull of the clock tower calling out to her. Her eyes changed from dark onyx black mixed with emerald green to gray viper like eyes. She didn't hear the shouts from below calling out to her or the pounding foot steps of people coming on board deck. All she could hear was the chiming of the clock tower, the ticking sound of the pocket watch, and the hollow whisper of someone singing. She closed her eyes and allowed the music to lead her.

/

"Ja'far!" Li-Fuan called out to the younger girl watching as she began to glow a soft turquoise and lavender before she began walking away looking almost as if she was dancing to an unheard melody. Yeah she was abit angry about being lied to about how much time had passed, but she still cared for the little kid.

She chased after Sinbad and the others following close behind. Ja'far glided into the clock tower vanishing from view. They all ran after her not noticing the wall behind them vanishing.

/

Ja'far opened her eyes finding herself floating in the darkness her turquoise dress replaced with a white sleeveless collar neck dress with a jaded green sash wrapping around her shoulders. Her pocket watch hanging around her neck.

"...It's quite..."

"Indeed it is Lady Ja'far."

"Do you think she's angry?"

"No doubt she is. You know she doesn't deal well with being chained up."

"I suppose. I'd prefer that over this though..."

"...In a way I do Suppose she did indeed get lucky."

Ja'far stared up or at least what she thought was up. She had no way of knowing what was 'up' and what was 'down' in this endless space of nothing.

"Why?"

"Why what, Lady Ja'far?"

Her eyes narrowed a dark shadow creeping from the depths of her viper like eyes, "Why are we forced to live like this? To remain here like a caged bird?"

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sinbad scratched his head. He looked around the room once more before closing the door shut. He turned back to look at Li-Fuan who current appeared to be having a nuclear meltdown.

She screamed out in frustration. "Why is so hard to find everyone!? I swear this ship wasn't as large during the time I spent here!"

Vittel tried calming her down meanwhile the rest searched through the rooms looking for Ja'far.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nalddias sat on the ledge of the tower his dark blue hood waving in the wind while the cape fluttered silently. He was dressed in a blue hooded cape with black trousers and a loose fitted shirt. He held his staff in one hand while his other rested at his side.

He wore a seemingly saddened expression the light of the moon making him appear to be glowing. Besides him was his dear friend.

'Is it starting finally?'

He pursed his lips eyes flashing red before saying, "Yeah...The broken wheel has started turning...just like how she said it had..."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your support! I hope I've been doing you all proud!

Once again I do NOT own Marika Thompson's OC's. They belong to her and only her. I own any other OC's unless I state otherwise.

By the way I may include slight crossovers, so if any one wants a certain character or characters please PM, but it might not happen till the sequel. Yes I'm already planning a sequel that follows the original manga. ^^

I know, I know! Bad Author! But I couldn't help it~ ;p

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

* '11214914, How can you ever understand anything about me? You had others there to support you and piece you back, but I didn't have anyone like that. I've been alone ever since 1315208518 died. And just as she was locked away isolated alone with no one to save her till that day; I will be alone till my own Prince comes to save me, but I know...I know that day will never come.'

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Nalddias! Nalddias! Snap out of it!'

Nalddias snapped back to reality the black Ruhk flying around him in a worried manner. His friend flicking between a purple hue and a gray one.

He put on a false smile. "Sorry, sorry! What were we talking about again?" Veronia steamed into an annoyed red coloring beating at him with her wings.

'Silly Boy! Stop spacing out on us! We have a job to do! It's time for you...'

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sinbad continued staring at the picture hanging on the wall. Something about it just caught his interest. It was a simple picture as if drawn by a child, but for some unknown reason the image brought a deep sadness and anger; an anger that scared him. That if not restrained would unleash itself and what he would do in that state he wasn't sure, but he couldn't let that happen.

He took one last look at the picture before turning back and joining the others.

The picture was small and simple with a blue sky and yellow sun some green bushes with red and pink flowers and two figures smiling while holding hands. In the picture the taller one had black for their color eyes with a bit of green and white hair...a pocket watch hanging on their neck...

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ja'far lied on the ground unconscious trapped witching her own mind. Over her was a shadow. The shadow itself was not dangerous, but what it was cable of doing was. It grinned sending shivers down the girls spine even though she was not conscious to see it. A shadowed hand reached down to caress Ja'fars slumbering face.

"Poor, poor Jamaerah. All alone with no one left to protect you anymore. No one to save you from your cage this time around." Her hand passed through Ja'far. Her from widened further.

She leaned down and whispered, "Let's put those extraordinary gifts of yours use, ne?" She laughed.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The gentle sound of mock laughter reached his ears. Sinbad turned around the others stopping even he did.

"Sinbad?" Hinahoho asked calling out to their leader. Sinbad walked back the direction they came from the rest following along.

"Come, come this way little King. Your precious Queen is this way~"

Sinbad's eyes narrowed, but he followed the radiant figure either way. They took many turns and walked into many strange rooms some with upside down staircases some with no light and others with creepy shadows that looked alive. Then they passed through a room that looked as if it had once been the room of a young child.

The entire walls were covered in pictures, but if you looked closer you could see that most of the pictures were in fact music scores and in different colors. If you looked farther though you could see an image was made by the entire thing. At first the pictures and music scores started out light and very joyful but soon they turned dark and we're anything but joyful.

"It's scary." Li-Fuan commented looking over the entire room. "The pictures look like they were made by a kid, but..." No one said anything because they were thinking the same thing.

'Its too dark. No child would draw things as disturbing as this.'

The figure age as d of them giggled as if what Li-Fuan had said was some sort of joke.

"Something this small disturbs you? Hahaha! If only you could see the bigger picture. I would love to see your expressions then~ By the way Little King, did you know this actually a dungeon?"

The figure began babbling off random facts to Sinbad leading them further and further into the dungeon.

"So while this is a dungeon it doesn't have anything for you to conquer but instead a greater treasure to save! Ja'far has been stuck here for so many years I almost, Key word there okay-I almost, thought she was never going to be saved!" She paused as if to add some dramatic effect to her words, "But then you showed up! You caught her eye! And I thought to myself 'Yay finally! Prince charming has arrived!' Of course nothing is that simple with Ja'far!"

She pouted as if she were child refused of a sweet, "I mean honestly! She is so stubborn! Even with her memories sealed away her personality remains unchanged!" She groaned and let herself fall dramatically through the floor and return back up.

"You'd think that for once she'd let herself be rescued by a prince! But No~" She giggled, "She hates being a damsel in distress. Hehhe. Can't blame her; I hate being one too. Although...," She paused mock thinking. She spun around facing Sinbad and for those first few minutes he stopped thinking. What he saw astounded him.

Even without the light that radiated from her he would still describe her as pale with long pristine white-and was that blue in her hair?- hair pulled back in ponytail with two braids pulling it back, eyes so contradicting he couldn't tell what color they were. She wore a small white dress with a translucent white layered skirt golden bangles hanging on her ankles and platinum bracelets hanging on her wrists. On her neck was an obsidian chocker with engravings and small multi color gems.

In one simple word she was beautiful.

He almost didn't catch what she said, "I know deep down she was wishing that someone would come to save her."

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ja'far wrapped her arms around her knees tightly releasing a shaky breath. It was dark, darker than usual and for some reason the space became crushing. Where as before she just floated like she was suspended in water it was like she was sinking now. Sinking so fast that she felt pressure all at once. It was extremely cold as well. She could see her own breath.

Allah had long since disappeared into her own prison. Sheytan's screams echoing softly throughout all three of their minds. Ja'far breathed out softly.

"I wonder...if anyone will...no. I don't need a prince to save me. I don't need anyone..."Her head rested upon her knees. Her body shaking from the soundless sobs.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nalddias walked steadily. Ignoring the Watcher's steady eyes as he trespassed through their realm. He stopped in front a child. A child no older than five, but on closer inspection it was not one child but two. The second child was so pale and opaque that he almost didn't see him. Both laid asleep holding hands, smiling. Nalddias looked past them and into the broken future that they held in their hands, and perhaps for once he could hope.


End file.
